Talk:Alastor Antlion
Testimonials Some of the things we learned doing these runs: * Bring a SCH or two; Accession+Stona are life savers! * When you have to hit the Feeler, have Auspice up to limit it's TP build. * Blink tanks recommended as you do not want to allow the Feeler to build TP until Executioners have been killed. * Zoning didn't seem to cause the Executioner's to depop. | style="width:50%;" | The alliance setup for the second run was: |} ;Feeler Antlion :Spawned by trading an Antlion Trap to the ??? at F-10. ;Executioner Antlion :Spawned by Feeler Antlion when it uses Sandpit. (Maximum of eight out at a time but an infinite number can be spawned.) ;Alastor Antlion :Eventually spawned by Feeler Antlion when it uses '''Sandblast. (Random - can take a long time - be patient!) ;'''Tracker Antlion :Gets in the way and links with the others. ---- Please be prepared to die. I mean that. Each spawn seems to offer up a new set of problems. Our main paladin died twice on each run. Absolute jobs needed: bst to lure away the strays, sch to get rid of massive petrification, 3 tanks to really help, one smn for massive dmg. Most of our alliance were blms with 3 rdms, and 2 whms. This is a really good fight... and makes you remember what you came for! oh ... seven rostrum pumps so far. --Emmm And now 13 rostrum pumps - --Emmm 23:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I thought I would add this in seeing as both the strategies include massive groups, and no DD. DD can come along to this fight (Although it's not the best idea to be constantly feed Alastor TP to use Breakga, it's not always possible to find 10 black mages either) We started our run with a full alliance, but as time went on more and more people Dissconnected or just left. In the end we did 6 + runs with 12 people. It is possible to do this fight with 12 people. The fights are admittedly diffucult, but very doable. Our setup was PLD, PLD, BST, RNG, RDM, RDM, WHM, WHM and 4 BLMs. A RDM and WHM in each party with the BLM's in one and the PLDs RNG and BST in the other. Same usual strategy really, PLDs tank feeler until alastop pops, BLMs and the RNG killing any executioners that pop as they pop. Your main downfall low manning this fight will be if the feeler isn't killed as soon as Alastor pops, it can be fatal. Be prepared for deaths. But all in all this is doable. um breakga is a spell not WS, has nothing to do with TP Does anybody have experience with this fight since the level cap raise? I would like to see this stragegy updated. I my self haven't done the fight at all so I don't know it would be doable with only a party of 85's or if you still need a lot of people. any idea about an alliance @ 85? think it could be 8 manned now? Just did this with 7 ppl. NIN, BLM, BLM, SMN, BST, THF, WHM. All of us were 89-90. Could have most defenetly done it with less. Alastor popped on second sandpit. Fight lenght, 5min~. Piricho - 8 December 2010 Trioed with THF/NIN (AH Gear mostly), WHM/BLM, SMN/SCH. Killing Executioner until Alastor pops, then just focus on Alastor (Dont worry about the feeler, THF should be able to tank both). After a certain time more executionner will pop, summoner takes it with a pet and resume attacking Alastor after his pet got hate. Pretty easy even with subpar gear (for the THF anyway) and job combination. --Blackened 24 May 2011 (UTC) Just attempted this solo on 99 BST/DNC 2x pet -11% pdt axes, Anwig helm with pet -10% dt, using Dipper Yuly. First off I didn't notice this anywhere on the main page so I am assuming its just a pet thing. I could not no matter what I did get the Feeler Antlion to stop attacking me even for a second. Didn't seem to matter how much damage dipper did/how many times I used Snarl, hate was locked on me 100% of the time. However with capped/merited evasion at 99 this wasn't too big a problem and eventually got Alastor to pop after about 20 minutes. This is where I ran into trouble really as I couldn't get Dipper to consistently fight the Feeler or other Antlions long enough to kill anything (it kept going after Alastor). The Feeler seemed to spawn more antlions at an increased rate the longer the fight went on to the point where it was too much to deal with, easy enough to keep Dipper alive but my character ended up with 4 other Antlions and the Feeler hitting him. I would think this is easily Duo'd now and can probably be soloed with the right approach and/or just a bit more luck on what TP move the Feeler uses.